


Congratulations America 🇺🇸

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: A book to celebrate our amazing accomplishment of getting rid of Donald Trump and our upcoming future with Joe Biden.
Relationships: America & China (Hetalia), America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. F U Trump

America has finally gotten rid of Trump and everyone around the world was celebrating the amazing outcome. There where dancing, cheering and all kinds of other celebrating as it has been announced that Joe Biden has won the presidential election. Everyone around the world can finally breathe a sigh of relief now that Trump was finally out of office once and for all. Alfred was dancing in his living room in his house along side Mathew as they celebrated the victory of Biden's win against Trump. "Congratulations Alfred, this is amazing." Mathew says as he gives his brother a hug. "I know dude, I'm so fucking happy I don't know if I should smile or cry." Alfred admits as he slumped on the couch in extreme tiredness. "Rest easy buddy, I'll be in my room if you need anything." Mathew calls as he heads upstairs to his room. Alfred sighs as he can finally get some rest but before he can even close his eyes his phone rings. He picks it up and sees that it's from Yao. 'Shit, I hoped he's not mad about the election results.' Alfred takes a deep breath before answering the phone call. "H-hello America speaking" "Alfred, how are you? I heard that you have a new president elected in office aru?" Alfred innerly sighs in relief from the happiness in Yao's voice. "Yes, I do. And don't worry one of his plans is to reenter me back into WHO and maybe some day we'll meet with you and your boss to discuss our trade deal." Yao giggles and Alfred feels shivers go down his spine at how childlike yet creepy it sounds in his ears. "That's great, how about you come over to my house and we'll celebrate the big win together?" Alfred thinks about it before deciding to agree to with it. "Alright, I'll come over but, don't try anything funny." Yao giggles and promised not to do anything much to him. Alfred hangs up the call and prys to God that nothing will happen to him once he goes to meet with Yao.


	2. Special Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao asked Alfred a very important and life changing question

Alfred arrives at Yao's house and knocks on his door feeling very anxious about the meeting especially considering the way his ex boss treated him and his boss in the past four years and especially during his re-election campaigns. The door opens up and in front of Alfred is Yao in a panda hoodie and jeans with his hair down smiling at him. "Nǐ hǎo měiguó" Yao greets him in his native language as he bows in front of him. Alfred repeated the gesture and says hello in Chinese as well which makes Yao smile even brighter. "Come inside, we have much to discuss." Alfred follows Yao inside of his home. Alfred sits down and looks around while Yao goes into the kitchen to prepare tea and cookies for them. 'I really do hope he's not pissed at me, already have enough on my plate as is if things to fucking fix.' Alfred looks up as Yao places a plate of cookies and a cup of tea in front of him before sitting on the opposite side of the table. Yao takes a sip of his tea with his eyes closed and sighs before speaking to his worried freind. "I wanted to make an offer you can't refuse in order to avoid any more conflicts and to strengthen our relationship for the better." Alfred without warning whatsoever shouts out. "IF IT'S TO BE YOUR PERSONAL SLAVE FOR LIFE I'LL DO IT!!!" Yao blinks in surprise before smiling again and speaking in a claim manner. "That sounds lovely but that's not the offer I was going to asked you for although that is an interesting request." Alfred blushes and tries not to look him in the eyes. "Well what is this offer of yours?" Yao gets up and goes inside of his hoodie to reveal a small black box. He walks towards Alfred and kneels in front of him carefully opens it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Alfred is in shock and begins to feel tears built up in his eyes. "Qīn'ài dì měiguó, nín néng yǐ chéngwéi zhàngfū de róngyù lái lǚxíng wǒ de zhízé ma?" Alfred nodded his head and Yao places the ring on his finger. When Yao stands up he's pulled into a kiss by Alfred as he continues to cry tears of happiness. The two then share a hug as Alfred finally relax and accepts Yao's offer to be his husband. The two of them break the news to everyone else and their bosses who all congulated them and wished them the best in their upcoming future together. Today will definitely be an exciting day in all of history.


End file.
